<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Casey vs Arizona by Barson4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493192">Casey vs Arizona</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever'>Barson4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chuck vs the Baby [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chuck (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Fluff, Mentions of Cancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New Adventures of Casey and his family in Arizona</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Casey/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chuck vs the Baby [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166321</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Casey walked into the house, sweating in the Phoenix July heat. Thomas and Nattie were playing on the floor. The four year old playing with the eight month old, like a pro. </p><p>“Daddy.” Thomas got up running toward him, Casey picked him up. </p><p>“Hey buddy, where’s mommy?”</p><p>“In the bathroom, for ages. Keeps throwing up, she said she’s okay.”</p><p>Casey smiled and kissed his head, sitting him down beside Natalie giving her a kiss. </p><p>“I’m going to check on her, behave.” Casey smiled at them both knowing they would, he never understood how he was both their father.</p><p>He walked down the hallway, opening the door to their room. </p><p>“Kim?” </p><p>“Here.” She said, weakly. </p><p>Casey walked into the bathroom, Kim sitting beside the toilet.</p><p>“How are you feeling? Sorry I couldn’t come to the appointment.” Casey sat beside her. </p><p>“I’m in remission, they gave me one last round of chemo but I’m in remission.” </p><p>“And the baby?” </p><p>“He or she is perfect according to the doctor.” </p><p>Casey kissed her, when they first got to Arizona, they found out Kim was pregnant about 16 weeks, both Casey and Kim were shocked. Kim was sick but she thought it was because of the cancer not because she was pregnant after being told she couldn’t ever have kids. The doctors waited until the second trimester to start treatment because it wouldn’t harm the baby. Casey helped her up, wrapping her up in a hug.</p><p>“Let’s go lay on the couch, watch the kids play.” </p><p>Kim nodded. They went downstairs, Casey sat down with Kim beside him. Casey pulled her close to him. Kim rested her head on his chest. They both watched the kids playing, Kim quickly falling asleep on Casey’s chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Casey woke up, looking at his watch saying it was 2:30 am. He gently picked up Nattie, carrying her up the stairs and settled her in her crib. He got Thomas into bed, walking back downstairs he watched Kim sleep for a few minutes before he walked over to her and gently picked her up. He didn’t like how fragile she felt in his arms. He carried her up to bed, he laid her down and covered her up before he got in on his side. Before he got a chance she moved closer to him in her sleep, resting her bandanna clad head on his chest. He took it off, kissing her head. </p><p>“Love you.” He watched her sleep until he fell asleep himself. </p><p>The next morning Kim woke up looking around, realizing she was in bed with her head on Casey’s chest. She cuddled closer to him.  </p><p>“You cold?” Casey mumbled, half asleep, reaching for another blanket and the bandanna.</p><p>“Yeah, doctor said my body temp should go back to normal eventually.”</p><p>Casey grunted as he covered her up, and wrapped the bandanna around her head.  He wrapped his arms around her, they laid there enjoying the silence. Eventually Casey sat up, still holding her. </p><p>“The kids will be up soon.” Kim whispered, looking at the clock. </p><p>“I know, I just wanted some ‘us’ time. Between work, kids, and worrying about you two I’ve not done this in a while, at least I don’t feel like I have.”</p><p>“You have, trust me.” </p><p>About that time they heard Thomas making his way down the hall, knocking on the door before coming in. He didn’t say anything, Casey helped him up. Thomas went straight to Kim, not saying anything, just wrapped his arms around her crying. Kim held him close as he cried. Casey rubbed his back, not knowing what else to do. </p><p>“Bad dream, buddy?” Casey whispered.</p><p>Thomas nodded. </p><p>Kim sat up, looking at Thomas.</p><p>“Everything’s okay.” She whispered.</p><p>Thomas nodded and looked at Casey. He always looked to Casey for affirmation.</p><p>“We haven’t kept anything from you so far have we?”</p><p>“No. Is mommy better?”</p><p>“Yes, we have some more good news mom is going to have a baby.” Casey said.</p><p>“So I’m going to have another sister?” Thomas looked between them.</p><p>“Or a brother.” Kim smoothed down his bed hair.  </p><p>Thomas smiled and hugged her. Casey wrapped his arms around both of them. Kim laid her head against his chin, he kissed her forehead. A few minutes later Thomas and Casey got up leaving Kim to sleep some more. Thomas ran downstairs, while Casey checked on Natalie. He opened the door smiling as she was standing up holding herself smiling and Casey was shocked when she started talking.</p><p>“Dada! Dada! Dada!” She reached for him. </p><p>He walked over, picking her up. </p><p>“When did you start that?” Casey asked, smiling at Natalie. </p><p>“Dada, Mama.” </p><p>Casey shook his head, kissed her head. He changed her diaper, blowing raspberries on her stomach. She squealed, he carried her into the kitchen sitting her in the high chair and started fixing breakfast. Thomas sat in a chair watching him quietly, looking back down the hallway toward Casey’s and Kim’s room. </p><p>“Mom will be out soon, you wanna help so when she gets up breakfast will be done?” </p><p>“Yeah.” Thomas said, but didn’t move, still looking down the hallway.</p><p>“Well come over here.” </p><p>Thomas jumped down, walking over to Casey. Casey lifted him, getting him settled on a stool. He got out some bagels and some strawberry cream cheese out with a plastic knife. Thomas went to work putting the cream cheese on, while Casey cut up fruit and fixed bacon. He gave Natalie some strawberries as he cut them up. He looked up, seeing Kim at the bar, playing with Natalie. He fixed her a cup of coffee, bringing it to her. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” He asked as he kissed her. </p><p>“Tired, but okay. I’m starved.” </p><p>“Well we have bacon, bagels with cream cheese, and fruit. Do you want anything different?”</p><p>“No this is perfect.”</p><p>Casey fixed her and Thomas a plate, placing some cut up fruit and cream cheese on Nattie’s tray. Casey sat beside Kim and watched her as she ate. She leaned over, laying her head on his shoulder, slowly eating.</p><p>“Hey, stop that. The doctors say I’m doing well. So stop worrying.” Kim looked at him.</p><p>“I can’t help it, I love you. Worrying is part of that. I’m usually better at keeping it under wraps.” Casey kissed her.</p><p>“You do. Sorry I’m still half asleep this morning.” Kim yawned. </p><p>“Okay, just so I can keep on your good side, what do you want to do today?”</p><p>Kim hit him on the arm, </p><p>“Hey, just for that, Thomas, what do you want to do?” Kim asked, looking at Thomas.</p><p>That question set off a lively discussion of what the day’s activities would be. Kim thought to herself, this is perfect family life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Casey sat quietly waiting on Kim to change, she came out and sat on the exam table. Casey stood beside her. Kim leaned into him, he knew she was terrified he was to, she was almost six months pregnant. They were there for their checkup, this was the first appointment since she went into remission. Dr. Collins knocked and opened the door, </p><p>“How are my two favorite people.” </p><p>“We're good. Cancer free.” Kim smiled.</p><p>“That’s fantastic.” Dr. Collins said,  as she set up the machine.  </p><p>Dr. Collins applied the ultrasound gel to Kim’s belly and started the ultrasound.</p><p>“Congratulations Kim and John, you’re going to be having a boy!”</p><p>Kim and Casey smiled as each other.</p><p>“Is he okay? ” Kim asked.</p><p>“Positive.” The doctor said.</p><p>Dr. Collins finished, giving Casey a hardy handshake, then left them alone.</p><p>Casey kissed Kim, as he wrapped his arms around her. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other. Dr. Collins came back giving them two different pictures of the sonogram. The two of them headed home. On the way home, Kim was a smiling, teary-eyed mess. Later that night, they told Thomas he was going to be a big brother to a little brother. He was very excited, and they talked for a while about it, and then they put both him and Natalie to bed, and got changed and finally snuggled together in their own bed. As Kim laid her head on Casey’s chest, Kim moved to lay on Casey’s front looking at him. Casey smiled running his hands up and down her sides.</p><p>“We need names.” Kim whispered.</p><p>“Do you have any suggestions?” </p><p>“I can’t decide between Remington Coburn Casey, Carter Coburn Casey, Reagan Coburn  Casey.” Kim said. </p><p>“I like Remington Coburn Casey.” Casey tickled her sides.</p><p>Kim giggled, trying to get away from him. Casey stopped, looking at her.</p><p>“Me too.” Kim kissed him. </p><p>“Guess the name is settled, just have to get his room ready.” Casey fixed the bandanna on her head, some hair was coming back slowly.</p><p>“Does it bother you?” Kim whispered, sitting up.</p><p>“What? I don’t understand.” Casey asked, setting up laying a hand on her arm.</p><p>“The way I look.” Kim looked down, as she adjusted the bandanna</p><p>“You're beautiful. Every scar, bald head, shows me, our kids, and everyone you meet how strong you are. You’ve fought so hard to stay alive, even before Cancer. You continue to fight for me and the kids.”</p><p>Kim had tears in her eyes. Casey kissed her long and hard.</p><p>“I mean it Kim… You're the love of my life, I would be lost without you, I love you so much. Without you, the kids and I would be lost. I wouldn’t have Thomas, I would have said no, I would have helped with Natalie, and Remington wouldn’t be. You’ve stood by me despite what happened with Sarah. You are the most amazing, beautiful, strong and forgiving woman ever, and I love you so much more than I’ll ever be able to show you. Though I promise you now, that I will spend my life trying.” Casey whispered. </p><p>Kim wiped her eyes, smiling. Casey kissed her once more, pulling her closer to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim was playing with Thomas and Natalie on the floor while Casey was looking on his computer at some sites. Chuck had helped him find a realtor that does vacation planning on the side. Casey had been happily  planning a getaway, 4 day weekend for him and Kim. Kim on the other hand was not very happy, everytime she or the kids came around the computer when he was on it he would close it pulling their attention away from it. That night as they laid in bed, Kim laid her head on his chest. </p><p>“Aren't you going to tell me.” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>Casey chucked. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“It’s a secret. Kim let it go, it’s something good.” Casey fell asleep at least she thought he had before he whispered,</p><p>“I love you, quit worrying.” </p><p>Kim did just a little bit and fell asleep. The next morning, Casey left his laptop open with his email open. Kim’s curiosity got the best of her, looking at the email and the name Amber as the sender. Kim looked around and the kids were down for a nap, Casey had run to the store. She opened the email, it was a room reservation confirmation for this weekend. Kim was in shock, there was a message conversation attached to it saying, Everything is organised. I have enjoyed arranging it all and I can’t wait to meet up with you this weekend.Kim couldn’t believe Casey would do this to her after almost 3 years together and her almost 8 months pregnant with their first child. She heard the door open, so she wiped her eyes, standing up meeting Casey in the kitchen. Casey looked up at her smiling before going over to her. He kissed her, before bending down to kiss her belly. </p><p>“How’s two of my favorite people in the world doing?”</p><p>“Okay.” Kim said in an irritated voice. </p><p>Casey looked up at her, Kim’s mood swings so far had been emotional, but not anger. </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I saw the email.”</p><p>“Oh… Did you like the hotel?”</p><p>Kim couldn’t believe him. </p><p>“What…. John really? After almost three years and 2 kids and another one on the way. I thought..” Kim sobbed. </p><p>Casey looked at her shocked, as he caught her, she leaned into him crying. </p><p>“What’s going on, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“What’s wrong?? Your fucking someone on the side.” </p><p>“No, I’m not. Why would you say that?” Casey pulled back looking at her hurt.</p><p>“I saw the email you left opened, you've been so secretive the last week or so.”</p><p>“You saw the email from Amber? With her rented cabins in Colorado, she’s a friend of Alex’s. She’s my oldest daughter’s age, really? I had a romantic weekend away booked. Alex and Morgan were going to take the kids and you think I’m cheating on you? Do you really think I’m that low?” Casey asked, hurt and angry.</p><p>Kim tried to step toward him, but Casey stepped back, pacing back and forth.</p><p>“I was wrong, very wrong please forgive me, don’t hurt me or kids please.” </p><p>Casey stopped looking at her.</p><p>“I would never hurt you, I’m not like your ex and I never will be. I might have had the NSA’s reputation for the most ruthless efficiency and an unforgiving nature but I would never hurt my wife and kids. I’m hurt that you think of me that way.”</p><p>Kim took a step toward him, pulling him into a hug. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, please forget it. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” Casey whispered, and kissed her.</p><p>“Daddy, mommy okay?</p><p>Casey and Kim looked behind them, smiling at Thomas.</p><p>“Yeah, buddy come here.” Casey said. </p><p>Thomas ran to them, Casey picked him up. Kim smiled at her boys, Casey leant over letting Thomas hug and kiss her cheek. </p><p>“Where’s Nattie?” </p><p>“Asleep, both went down about the same time. She took longer to get down than this guy.” Kim tickled Thomas.</p><p>“How about we watch a movie?”</p><p>Thomas wiggled to get down, so he sat him down. Thomas ran into the living room, Casey wrapped an arm around Kim’s shoulder, pulling her into a kiss.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Kim said once he broke the kiss. </p><p>“Let’s forget it, okay? I love you.” Casey whispered, kissing her again. </p><p>“Let me explain, please. It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s my insecurities. I know you’re not like my ex, but you know how insecure he left me. With you being so secretive and seeing that email out of context. Well, I fell back into old habits and thought the worst. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“I forgive you. I understand, okay?” Casey hugged her. </p><p>They stood there for a minute, Casey started tickling her sides. Kim laughed, trying to get away from him. He stopped and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist laying her head on his shoulder.</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>